


New Dictionary Guide to NCIS in Everyday Life

by pornell_fangirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Humour, Tongue-in-cheek, written in minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornell_fangirl/pseuds/pornell_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does exactly what it says on the tin. Kinda sequel-y to New Dictionary Guide to LotR in Everyday Life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Dictionary Guide to NCIS in Everyday Life

**Author's Note:**

> The opinions expressed here belong to me but the show and characters don't. Although should anyone wish to buy me Tobias Fornell for Christmas... I promise I'll look after him. Sorta....

Gibbs n.   
Stubborn, immovable object

"I used the Gibbs to secure the compound. No-one's getting past that sucker!"

DiNozzo v.   
To underestimate 

"During our chess game, I totally DiNozzoed him and he soon had me in checkmate."

David n.   
Slow acting poison

"I slipped some David in his tea and let's just say... They buried him a week later."

McGee adj.   
Creepy and untrustworthy

"He asked me on a date and I practically ran out of the room he was so McGee."

Sciuto adj.   
Inquisitive

"The dog keeps getting me in trouble with the neighbours because he's very Sciuto."

Mallard n.   
Encyclopedia

"I wasn't sure so I looked it up in the Mallard."

Palmer v.   
Endearing

"One look at that Palmer puppy at the pound and I was besotted."

Fornell n.   
Perfection

"Fornell."


End file.
